Trouble with bits and bites
by Leanna68
Summary: one little mistake by a unexperienced lioness cause all kinds of trouble for the thundercats and their home
1. Chapter 1

Trouble with Bits and bites  
chapter 1  
by Leanna

Kat sat at the computer console in the main control room of cat's lair, he was in the process of running a routine scan when an error message popped on the computer screen," File not found. What the…. what do you mean file not found," Kat grumbled pushing more buttons and typing in codes. No matter what he tried nothing happened he kept getting the same error message. The young man sighed and called down to the hanger, "Panthro you got a minute..i'm having a slight problem up here".  
Panthro looked up from under the hood of the tank and grabbed an old rag and wiped off his hands," what kind of a problem, "the panther asked.  
"Come up and you'll see," Kat replied and cut the connection.  
"Times like this I wish there was two of me," the panther grumbled as he headed up to the control room.  
Kat was nearly at his wits end when Panthro arrived, "So what's your slight problem," He asked.  
Kat turned in his chair," there's something wrong with the computer," Kat said, "it's giving me error messages and saying it can't perform certain tasks because the file isn't found".  
"Well I was working fine this morning," the panther nodded, "I checked it myself"  
"Well something happened, from the time you checked it and when I came on duty," Kat snorted.  
"Who was in here this morning," Panthro asked trying to see what the problem was.  
"Umm, not sure, it won't let me call up the logs," Kat frowned.  
"Who was on when you got here," Panthro asked shaking his head.  
"Umm, snarf was here when I got here then he left," Kat said.  
Panthro grumbled and walked over to the comms , "Snarf did you touch the computer this morning when you were in here," He asked.  
"No Panthro I just stopped in and no one was around so I stayed until Kat arrived, "Snarf answered back.  
"Well someone who didn't know what they were doing messed up the system then took off," Panthro growled looking back at the control panel.  
"Kat. Grab the manual and back up disks, we have to locate the problem," the panther sighed.  
"I would but their gone," Kat said.  
"Gone what do you mean gone, "The panther growled, "that's it if I find out who's been messing around with the computer system their hide won't be worth dust".  
"I'm sure it was an honest mistake," Kat said feeling sorry for who ever done this.  
"Mistake or not, who ever done this should have called for help," Panthro snorted and sat heavily down in the chair.  
Kat said and tried to think of where all the thundercats were; he knew some where out on patrol and other's were off else where and weren't due back for a few hours, so the only left him, Panthro and….." oh boy," Kat said.  
"What," The panther asked giving the young man a side ways glance.  
"Oh umm, nothing just thinking," Kat nodded and played around with the computer some more.  
"You know who do this..Don't you," Panthro asked.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean too. You know how complex this system is," Kat nodded.  
"Yes I know I built the thing," Panthro said cocking a brow.  
"And well her being fairly new and she don't know the system that well, it would be easy to make a mistake," Kat shrugged hoping that the panther would be calm enough to see his point.  
Panthro grumbled and rolled his eyes, "I'll go find her," he said getting out of his seat.  
As soon as he stepped out in the hallway, the woman in question had her face buried in the manual grumbling to herself, she didn't see the big panther until she ran smack into him. The lioness felt like she ran into a brick wall as she started to fall backwards.  
"So we're returning to the scene of the crime," Panthro asked lightly grabbing the woman's arm to keep her from falling.  
Leanna slowly looked up, cringing as she finally looked at the fuming panther, "I ummm," she started to say.  
"Yes," Panthro said letting her go and crossing his arms.  
"Umm…hi," she smiled  
The panther just looked at her and scowled, her smile quickly faded, she knew she was in trouble," I was coming back to see if I could fix the mess I made".  
"What in thundera did you do in the first place to mess it up," Panthro barked, "Do you know were half blind now".  
"I guess I pushed the wrong button," she cringed.  
"It would take more then the push of a wrong button," The panther grumbled.  
"I said I'd fix it so. I'll fix it; "she nodded and went into the control room with the panther close behind.  
Leanna sat down and placed the manual on her lap and started typing things in.  
After a few minutes she stopped and thumped her hand down on the console, "do you have to stand behind be like that," she said turning and looking at Panthro.  
"Umm as a matter of fact…. Yes I do I want to make sure you don't mess things up any more then what they are, "The panther stated.  
Kat snickered as the lioness turned back around and made a face and mumbled something under her breath.  
Panthro watched carefully as Leanna punched codes and file names into the system," you have to look for the root directory first," he said pointing to the screen.  
"I know that," the lioness growled and slapped his hand.  
Kat chuckled," I'm going down to see if I can find Lion-o or Tygra," he nodded and quickly left the control room.  
"I was just pointing it out, "panthro said taking Kat's empty seat.  
"Don't you have someone else to pester or something to go grease or oil," the lioness said trying to figure out what the hell she done wrong.  
"Nope," the panther smirked as he just sat and watched.  
The lioness soon grew frustrated and threw the manual over her shoulder and sighed, "Who's the brilliant one that designed this system, you have to have a university degree just to read the freaking manual," she grumbled.  
"It's actually pretty straight forward," Panthro said as he got up and retrieved the manual off the floor.  
"I'm not smart like you," The lioness said frustrated, "what little I do know. I learned on my own".  
"I don't remember anyone saying you were dumb," The panther said scratching his head trying to think of a way to speak to this woman without her flying off the handle. He was use to the direct approach, not stepping on eggshells to prevent hurt feelings.  
"Well I feel pretty dumb right now," Leanna sighed and held out her hand for the manual.  
"Sometimes this takes more then one person to figure out what's wrong. At least let me help," Panthro nodded, "we'll go over everything step by step and I'll teach you a few things along the way".  
The lioness looked up at him, her pride wouldn't let her admit failure, but at this point she would try just about anything to save face, she didn't want to look like a complete idiot, especially in front of the panther, she nodded her head and turned back to the screen.  
The big panther sat back in his chair, "Now can you remember exactly what you were doing when this happened," Panthro asked.  
Leanna though for a minute, "I was trying to reconfigure the scanners to go infer-red.. I know there is a way to do it, I've watched Tygra do it many times," she answered scratching her head.  
"Yes, it's just a simple command," Panthro said as he tried to call the information up, he looked and saw a few of the files were missing. "Did you happen to delete anything," he asked puzzled.  
"Umm, well I was looking up something at the same time, so I might have by mistake," the lioness cringed waiting for the panther to blow his top.  
Panthro just shook his head, "another one…this computer system is not meant to play games on," he sighed.  
"I wasn't playing a game," Leanna said, "I was looking up something".  
"Well what ever you were looking for it wasn't in this file, you deleted half the command codes for the scanners," Panthro said.  
Leanna looked over, "oh. I'm…I'm sorry," she said quietly, "so if we just put the command codes back it should work, "she asked hopeful.  
"Yes," Panthro nodded, "but in order to do that we have to take everything off line and it would leave us totally defenseless".  
"How long will that take," the lioness asked," a few minutes".  
"No it can and may take most of the day," Panthro nodded," Tell me something…why didn't you tell anyone or come ask me for help".  
Leanna looked at him and blushed slightly," Well for one, you're not exactly known for being level headed," she shrugged. "And two, if I told someone I messed up the computer I'd never be allowed in the control room again".  
"Leanna.no one is prefect everyone makes mistakes," The panther said.  
"And how many mistakes have you made this week," Leanna asked crossing her arms.  
"Plenty," Panthro nodded.  
"Yea right. Thanks for trying to make me feel better," Leanna said plucking the manual from the panther  
"Ok let's started," Panthro said," I'll alert the others while you find the codes".  
While Panthro was on the communicator to the other Thundercats, a loud string of thunderian curse words made their way to his ears. He quickly cut the connection and turned," what," he asked getting a sinking feeling.  
"I swear this thing hates me," Leanna sighed and kicked the bottom panel with her foot.  
"Why, what happened," the panther asked half panicked.  
"I was putting in the command codes when it decided it wasn't going to cooperate with me and it's shutting it's self down," The lioness said discouraged.  
The Thundercat's computer troubles didn't go unnoticed. Deep in the bowels of the black pyramid, the ancient devil priest was awakened by his faithful pet. "What is it this time Ma-Mutt," The old mummy complained being disturbed from his slumber, "Better not be more rats running around. That's what I got you here for".  
Ma-Mutt grabbed a corner of the mummy's red rob and tugged him towards the cauldron, "Better be important," Mummr-ra said rising his hands and commanding the dark murky water to show him what was important enough to wake him.  
"Oh..This maybe a good thing," the ancient mummy cackled patting the animals head, "it seems Ma-Mutt, that our feline foes are having a bit of trouble with their defense systems" .  
The mummy's faithful pet looked up at him and barked happily under his master's praise.  
"Lunatacs," Mumm-ra called," I have some news that will interest you".  
"What do you want Mumm-ra," Luna screeched," we're busy".  
"The Thundercat's home is defenseless .now is the perfect time to strike," Mumm-ra said ignoring the lunatac's leaders insolence.  
"Really now," Luna smiled," well that is news. Thanks for the heads up," she said.  
"Lumatac's," Luna bellowed, "you heard Mumm-ra..We attack at dusk".

By the time Lion-o made it back to cat's Lair it was nearly dark, he ran up stairs to check on the panther's progress , his jaw dropped at the sight that met him when the doors parted, The control room it was in complete chaos, panels where removed and scattered over the floor. Computer terminals where blinking on and off. Wire where exposed.  
"What in Thundera is going on here?" Lion-o demanded as he looked around the room.  
"It's the computer system, it's completely crashed," Panthro answered.  
"Well fix it." Lion-o replied.  
"We are trying. But it's going to take us most of if not all evening to fix it," Panthro nodded.  
"Do you need any help," The lion asked.  
"No..Leanna and I should be able to handle it, "the panther nodded, "but this means we're defenseless though"  
"Ok," Lion-o nodded," I'll have the other keep watch while you two get busy with this".

The two worked in silence for about an hour before Leanna spoke, "How's it coming along," she asked nodding to the screen.  
"Slowly," Panthro replied rubbing his eyes, "this could take all night, you had better get some rest," The panther said not taking his eyes off the screen.  
"That's okay, I'm not tired," Leanna said, "I made this mess, the least I can do is see it through".  
"I'll be right back". she got up and left the room and returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea.  
"Here," she said handing her a cup, "Snarf said it's your favorite".  
"Thank-you, "he said giving her a small smile.  
He turned back to the screen that suddenly went black and power went out in over half the lair. Panthro growled and got to his feet and walked over to one of the consoles. Leanna watched as he flipped a few switches and pressed buttons, his frown turned into a smile when he touched one of the panels gently then he balled up his fist and brought it down hard on the corner of the panel, to his surprise the screen and the power came back to life.  
"Just got to show it whose boss, " he grinned as went over to another control panel.  
The lioness just chuckled

"Dang blasted thing…. This control panel is complete locked out, I will need you help with this one," Panthro replied as he bent down and remove the access panel.  
"It's close quarters down here, but we need to do two different things at the same time,"  
Leanna got down beside him, they where now laying face to face, "see that port," panthro said pointing over her head, 'yes," Leanna replied trying not to notice how close they where. "I need you to replace it with this, while I pull out the old one down here, but they have to be done at the exact same time," Panthro said handing her the new the component  
"Ready," The panther asked.  
" Ready," Leanna answered.  
"Now, "Panthro said as he pulled out the old component while at the same time Leanna put in the new one.  
The control panel came to life, "thanks, I couldn't have done it with out you," Panthro said looking at the lioness.  
Leanna looked at him and smiled, and then suddenly a loud band came from the out side and the control room rocked. The inside of the panel started to spark, Panthro instinctively threw his arms over Leanna's head pulling her to his chest, his shoulder spikes quickly extended cocooning them from the flying sparks. Once it stopped, he looked at her and released the spikes that were protecting her from the sparks, " I think we got company," he said.  
"Are you hurt," She asked.  
"No," He replied his voice barely above a whisper as he let her go.  
Panthro crawled out first and offered Leanna his hand, she took it and he pulled her to her feet.  
"Are you sure you didn't get burnt," Leanna replied as she ran her fingers up his arm.  
"Yes, I'm sure," Panthro smiled.  
the Lunatacs fired another barrage at the Fortress from the lunattacker sending the pair to the floor as an explosion rocked the large cat's head.  
Outside the other Thundercat's were struggling to keep their home form being invaded and destroyed. As the Lunataks got closer to the drawbridge, Lion-o turned to his teammates, "Cheetara, see if you can take out Chilla," he ordered raising his sword.  
"Right," The cheetah nodded and disappeared in a golden blur.  
Tug mug spotted the cheetah, "No you don't," he said raising his gravity carbine gun and firing, "Let's see you run now kitty," he laughed.  
Cheetara gasped in surprise as she rose off the ground, she no longer felt any traction under her feet so her speed was useless, she tried to reach for her staff, but the second she moved her arm, she was frozen by Chilla.  
"One down, a few more to go," Tug mug chuckled.  
"While we distract them….Chilla you and Alluro get inside the lair and flush out any remaining Thundercats," Luna ordered. "Red eye… Take out that whelp and his toy sword".  
Lion-O started to raise the sword to summon the others only to have it knocked from his grasp by one of Redeye's discs, redeye laughed as the sword flew across the courtyard and landed with a clatter on the concrete floor.  
Tygra seen what happened to Cheetara and Lion-O, he pulled back his whip and quickly wrapped it around himself.  
"Now you know you can't hide from me Thundercat," Redeye said looking around using his infer-red to look for the invisible tiger.  
Tygra knew it wouldn't be long before he was spotted, but he hoped it would be enough time for Lion-o it retrieve the sword.  
Lion-O growled and dived for the sword as Luna fired a shot from the lunattacker, the lion rolled out of the way as the shot came within mere inches from his head, he reached up to make sure his thick mane had survived the close call. However before he got the chance to grasp the sword he felt the strong arms of Amok wrap around his ribs and lift him off the ground. The beast's hand clamped over the Thundercats Lord's mouth preventing him from calling the sword.  
While Lion-O was distracted and detained Alluro and Chilla entered the Thundercats home.  
"We have to get up to their control room," Chilla said with an icy hiss.  
Alluro looked around and started up the main staircase, "come on I know the way".  
Up in the control room Panthro got to his feet, "We have intruders," he said as one of the internal sensors chimed it's warning.  
Leanna checked what floor the intruders where on, "the internal defense system isn't responding," she replied pushing more buttons.  
"I'll handle them," he said withdrawing his nun chucks, "you get on the lasers and shoot that damn mechanical pest off the drawbridge," the panther growled as another shot rocked the mighty cat's head sending down paneling and wires.  
The lioness turned to say something but found herself alone, "gee thanks a lot panther," she said running over to the laser controls.  
Luna spotted the large cat eyes starting to glow as the laser powered up, the lunatak lined up the sights of their gun and fired. The shot hit one of the eyes dead center shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Leanna cursed as the control panel sizzled sending sparks and smoke as the other eye was destroyed.  
Panthro quietly made his way down the corridor, his eyes scanning the hall up ahead; he stopped for a moment listening for any intruders. He knew if they were heading to the control room they would have to come his way. The panther glanced up as the lights flickered, he knew that was not a good sign, he turned and was about to go back to the control room when he heard Alluro's hypnotic voice behind him, "look Chilla, he's come to greet us. Wasn't that nice of him," Alluro chuckled and raised his Psych club.  
"And I'll happily show you the door. Or the nearest window," Panthro growled as his nun chucks swung over his head.  
"Now is that anyway to treat guests," Alluro replied as the ball on the end of his club sailed towards the panther.  
"Unwelcome ones. Yes," Panthro snarled.  
"I think this Thundercat needs to cool down," chilla replied send an icy blast at Panthro.  
The panther dodged the blast only to be over taken by the ball form the Lunataks psych club. "See told you he couldn't do two things at once," Alluro smirked, "now Panthro you will drop your weapon".  
The panther growled, "now now…. You know it's useless to resist," Alluro said increasing his hold on the panther's mind," Now drop your weapon".  
Panthro's expression changed as the Lunataks hold took effect. A satisfied grin crossed Alluro's face as Panthro's nun chucks dropped from his hand and landed on the floor.  
"Can I finish him," Chilla asked ready to freeze the big panther solid.  
"No.." Alluro answered, "we may need him if there are any more cats around".  
"Sure ruin my fun," The ice woman snorted.  
"You can freeze him later but for now we may need him," Alluro nodded.  
Alluro and chilla headed to the control room with the hypnotized panther in tow.  
Leanna was putting out the electrical fire when the doors opened.  
"See told you there might be another one," Alluro said.  
"What in thundera..How did you get in here," The lioness said throwing down the fire extinguisher and reaching for her cross bow.  
"Seize her," Alluro ordered as Panthro came in behind them.  
Leanna raised her crossbow, "Stop where you are".  
"You wouldn't shoot one of your fellow thundercats now would you," Alluro smirked as Panthro made a grab for the lioness. Panthro grabbed her crossbow out of her hands and snapped the thick wood in half like a twig, splintering the shaft into tiny pieces. Leanna knew she didn't stand a chance against Panthro; all she could do was try and keep out of his grasp. She tried to bolt for the door but a strong hand grasped her long thick hair and pulled her back. Panthro wrapped her long ebony braid around his wrist a few times to get a good hold on her. Leanna yelped as his sharp claws dug into the back of her head threatening to crush her skill if she moved.  
"Take her out of here," Alluro ordered, "and if she fights…. kill her".  
The panther nodded and dragged the helpless lioness out the door.  
"Luna," Chilla called into her communicator, "we have seized the control room".  
"Excellent," Luna cackled, "We'll be up in a moment," she replied cutting the connection.  
"Got ya," Redeye said spotting the tiger as he moved towards Cheetara. "One more step and she's done for," Redeye replied taking out one of his disks ready to throw it at the Cheetah.  
Lion-O struggled in Amok's powerful grip; the more he tried to break free the tighter the creatures grip became, the lion squirmed as his air was slowly being restricted.  
"Give up now while you can Thundercats," The Lunatak leader shrieked, "Unless you enjoy watching your leader slowly suffocate". Luna nudged Amok with her crop urging him to squeeze a bit tighter.  
"Let him go," Tygra growled making himself visible again.  
"All in due time thundercat..All in due time," Luna cackled, "Well Alluro seems to have done his work well," she said as Panthro came out the door with Leanna firmly in his grasp.  
Luna nudge amok, "toss them their precious leader," She said, "We have a new home to renovate".  
Amok threw the lion to the ground, Tygra ran over as the remaining Lunataks went inside the lair.  
"You alright," The tiger asked helping Lion-O sit up.  
"Just a little winded," He nodded.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble with bits and bites

2

Authors note. A very special thanks to Tara for the encouragement to start this and to Myra for the inspiration to get me unstuck from the rut I was in

"Umm, guys…A little help here would be greatly appreciated," Leanna said quietly trying not to flinch, "I would like to keep both my head and my hair".  
Lion-O grabbed the sword and got to his feet, "Panthro…let her go," He said calmly as he slowly walked over.  
Panthro growled and push the lioness down onto her knees. Leanna bit her lip as she felt his sharp claws dig into her scalp. "Careful Lion-O," Tygra said watching the panther closely. Slowly and carefully Lion-O moved so he was directly in front of Panthro who wasn't moving or loosening his grip on the lioness from the submissive hold he had on her. Lion-O raised the sword in front of the panther's vacant eyes, "I said. Let her go," He ordered, the sword growled snapping the panther out of the hypnotic daze.  
"What the…" Panthro said shaking his head in confusion, he looked at who he had in his grasp, "I'm sorry," he said releasing her, "I hope I didn't hurt you. If I did I didn't mean too," Panthro said unwinding her long braid from his wrist.  
"I know," she said quietly standing.  
"Lion-o where's Cheetara," Tygra asked looking around for the cheetah.   
"Tygra, Lion-O ..Over here," Panthro said pointing to the ground.  
The two men looked down and saw Cheetara's cuff lying on the ground, "They have taken her inside with them," Tygra said looking towards the sealed doors of the lair.  
"I've had enough of this," Lion-O growled and stormed towards the lair's entrance.  
"Lion-O wait," Tygra said, "If we try and break our way in they might harm Cheetara".  
"He's right," Panthro nodded, "We need to come up with a plan".  
"Lets go to the tower of omens," Lion-o said.  
"How we getting there," Leanna asked.  
"We walk," the Lion nodded.  
Once they reached the berble village, Lion-o called Bengali to pick them up in the Thunderstrike. It was a tight fit but all managed to get in the Thunderstrike and head to the tower. "Alluro," Luna screeched as amok strode into the control room, "I want the defense systems up and running".  
"We're working on it now," Alluro said as he worked on the laser control panel.  
"Good, the Thundercats will be back and try to take back their home," Luna cackled, "I want to make sure were ready for when they do".   
"Luna," Tug mug called on the communicator, "what do you want me to do with this she-cat".  
"Take her down to the lower levels and lock her up," Luna replied, "We will use her as leverage".  
"You won't get away with this," Cheetara spat.   
"We have so far," Luna smirked, "Red eye, find the armory and take what ever weapons you can find…also I want the lunatacker loaded with as much thunderillum as you can find…. Then you and Tug Mug go and bring Skytomb here and we'll take what ever else we can find".  
"What the sense of fixing things if we're going to take them," Chilla asked.  
"I want the defense systems up and running incase the Thundercats come back before we're done," Luna said shaking her head, "you can begin searching each level for anything that we might be able to use". Two of the Thundercat vehicles flew towards home. Kit, Kat and Snarf were on their way back from their short trip to the unicorn forest.  
"Wiley Kat," Kit said from the Hovercat, "Look," she pointed to smoke coming from the direction of the Lair.  
"Looks like trouble,' the young man said, "We better hurry," Kat replied speeding up in the thunderclaw.  
"I had the feeling something bad was going to happen today," Snarf said as the fur on the back of his neck bristled; he clung to Kat as they sped towards the lair.  
"What on third earth is going on," Kat said as they got close enough to the lair to see the damage that had been inflicted.  
They saw the smoke coming from the shattered eyes of the fortress's head, "Where's Lion-O and the others," Kit asked, "Surely he would have summoned us ".  
"I don't like this," Snarf whined from behind Kat.  
"I don't either Snarf," Kit said, she reached for the radio and tried to call the lair.  
"Wiley Kit to cat's lair… Come in cat's lair". The only answer she got was static.  
"We better call the tower," Kat nodded, "maybe they have an idea of what's going on".  
"We should check out the lair first," Kit said as she landed the Hovercat in the courtyard.   
"Something's not right," Kat said landing the Thunderclaw beside his sister.  
Kit looked at her brother and rolled her eyes, "of course something's not right, it's obvious the lairs been attacked".  
"What if their still in there," snarf whimpered and clung tightly to Wiley Kat.  
"Snarf's right. We don't know who could be in there," Kat agreed.  
"Are you ThunderCats. …Or Thundermice," Kit snorted slightly at the two.   
"That's how that girl gets herself in trouble," Snarf said as Kit ran up the steps to the main entrance.  
Meanwhile at the tower of omens, Lion-o and the other Thundercats sat in the main observation deck of the tower.  
"We need to get into the lair, find Cheetara and get those Lunatacs out of our home," Lion-o said looking out the large bay window.  
"I think our best bet would to be to go in under the cover of darkness," Tygra nodded.  
"We can get in the way Tygra did last time, through the shaft," panthro replied.  
"Can't this time," Tygra shrugged, "a new security measure has been add to the shaft, we'd get caught before we got in ".  
"And who's bright idea was that," Panthro snorted.  
Tygra looked at the panther, "it seems to me..It was yours".  
"Oh," Panthro scowled.  
Lion-O turned from the window and looked at his teammates, "Tygra you designed the lair, I'm sure you can figure another way in," Lion-o nodded.  
"Well if we can find away to get up to the cat's head," Tygra said kneading his chin in thought, "then we can get to the staircase there and down to the control room, they wouldn't except us to come from above".  
"Good ..Then it's agreed, we go in after dark," Lion-o said.  
The other Thundercats nodded in agreement.   
With the use of his carbine gravity gun, Tug Mug took the helpless cheetah down to the lower levels of the lair and put her in one of the rooms that also doubled as a jail cell.  
"There that should hold you," he said releasing Cheetara after slamming the door shut.  
Cheetara was able to land with a soft thud on the concrete floor, "you better make sure you and the other Lunatacs are long gone before Lion-O and the others get here, "she said looking through the small slot in the door that provided the only natural light in the room.  
The Lunatac never said anything as he turned and started back up stairs.  
Cheetara let out a sigh and began to examine the door, but she knew it was no good this room was escape proof; she pulled up a small empty crate and sat down, "Nothing to do but sit tight," she said to herself.

"Kit…. Wait up." Kat said quietly following his sister up the steps of the Lair.  
Kit touched the doorplate and the large main doors slid quietly open, the trio slipped quietly inside.   
"Someone's definitely been here," kit said looking around; she pointed to a few pictures that had been torn down and thrown down the staircase.  
"Question is are they still here," Kat said as the quietly made their way up the steps.  
"No," Snarf squeaked," The question is who are THEY".  
Kit quickly put her fingers to her lips "shush you two".  
Snarf's ears stood up listening for any sign of movement, he tugged on Kat's leg, "someone is coming".  
The trio quickly hid in one of the storage closets as tug mug came up the hall.  
"Lunatacs," kit whispered peeking through a crack in the door.  
"Great…just great," Kat said rolling his eyes, "couldn't have been the mutants".  
"Luna…that she-cat is secure," Tug mug said into his communicator.  
Kit and Kat looked at each other, "We have to find out who they captured," Kit whispered.  
"You two go ahead. I'll just stay here," Snarf said hopping up on a box that sat in the corner.  
"Oh no you don't Snarf," Kit said grabbing the furry creature by the tail, "You may have to provide us with a distraction".  
Snarf's eyes widened and his fur bristled, "oh no. You not using ol snarf as bait," he said crossing his arms.  
"Would you rather be hung from the clothes line and used as target practice," kit said tapping her foot.   
Snarf cringed at the thought, he remember all too well the embarrassment he suffered from the last time is accidentally got his tail caught and hung out to dry, the Thundercats never let him forget it, to make it worse they had it on video. Snarf looked at the pair and frowned, "ok," he squeaked as his ears drooped.  
"That a boy Snarf," Kat smiled and patted the furry creature on the back, "Lion-O would be proud".  
A smiled lit on the Snarf's face, "Let's get these Lunatac's," he said with renew confidence.   
Kit slowly opened the door and peeked her head out; she turned and signal to Kat and snarf that it was safe to come out. As they quietly kept down the hall Kat spotted something on the floor just ahead of them, "Kit," he said tapping her shoulder, "look. Aren't those Panthro's nun-chucks," he asked pointing to the floor.  
Kit looked around before she tiptoed over, "Sure is," she replied picking up the panther's weapon.  
Snarf suddenly lost what courage he had, "Panthro wouldn't leave his weapon behind for anything," Snarf said.  
"He may have just been in a hurry and dropped them," Kat shrugged.  
"Sure..I would believe that if I were just a young snarf," Snarf snorted.  
"Come on guys," Kit said, "let's just keep moving".  
Once again the trio moved down the hall towards the lower levels. Bengali came up to the towers control room, "The Thunderstrike is ready to go," the white tiger nodded.  
"Good, thank-you Bengali, where are Pumyra and Leanna" Lion-o asked.  
"Down in the infirmary," Bengali answered  
"Tygra…Panthro your with me," Lion-o said, "we'll climb up while Bengali and Pumyra stand by at the Lairs entrance, Leanna will stay here with Lynx-O and Snarfer".  
"Bengali go tell Pumyra we leave in half an hour," Lion-o nodded to the white tiger.  
Bengali nodded and left the room, "If I would have had the Thundertank they wouldn't have gotten in," Panthro grumbled, "those blasted Lunatacs better not touch my Tank".   
"I'm sure they won't touch your baby," Tygra smirked.   
"Better not," the panther snorted crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
"I'm surprised you haven't got that Tank programmed to follow you around like a puppy," Lion-O chuckled. Panthro looked at him and scowled, "Sorry just trying to lighten the mood," Lion-o grinned.  
"You know," Tygra said, "Leanna won't like being left behind".  
"Well," Lion-O said scratching his chin, "She's not ready for a full blown out battle," The lion and turned to Panthro, "or is she".  
"No," Panthro said shaking his head, "She's a good fighter but she's only been here a few weeks, she has a few more months of training ahead of her…but just to clear a few things up…. we did manage to get most of the computer systems up and running, until the Lunatacs showed up," Panthro nodded.  
"Once we get inside and get Cheetara and I can fix the computer system," Tygra nodded.  
"Good, We'll handle the lunatics and you and Cheetara handle the defense systems," Lion-O replied, "Well gentlemen time to fumigate the Lair".  
The three Thundercat males left and headed down to where Pumyra and Bengali waited in the Thunderstrike. Kit, Kat and Snarf quietly walked down the steps the led to the lower levels.   
"It's a good thing they can't get into the hanger's with out the pass code," Kit said peaking around another corner.  
"Yes, Panthro would be really peeved if they got in there," Kat said from beside his sister.  
"I wish he others were here now," Snarf whimpered from behind Kat's leg.  
"Here Snarf," kit said passing the panther's nun-chucks to the furry creature, "now you got a weapon," she grinned.  
Snarf looked at the red and blue nun-chucks and gave them a spin, "I think these are more dangerous to me then them," he said as the blue one hit him on top of the head.  
"All you got to do is look like you know how to use them," Kit smiled and patted Snarf's sore head.  
Kat stifled a chuckle and headed down the hall towards the storage room.  
Cheetara sat on the crate thinking when she thought she heard voices, she got to her feet and peeked out the small slot in the door, "Kit," she said spotting the young woman's hair as she peeked around the corner.  
"Cheetara," Kit said as they ran over to the door.   
"How did you guys get in here," the cheetah asked.  
"You kidding we're the cunning ones remember," Kit winked.  
"Well miss cunning, can you get me out of here," Cheetara asked.  
Kit motioned to her brother, the two siblings looked at the door lock, "Sure…Stand back," Kat said as he and kit readied themselves.   
Cheetara backed up and covered her head as the twins lodged two pellets in the lock, Kit took another one and threw it, there was a loud bang and the door slowly creped open.  
"Thanks guys. I owe you one," the cheetah said," now lets get out of here".  
"Best news I've heard yet," Snarf said following the three Thundercats. The thunderstrike landed on top of the cliff that nestled the back of the Lair. "Looks like they haven't made much progress," Tygra said noticing that most of the lights in the lair were off.  
"That's a good thing," Lion-O nodded as they exited the Thunderstrike, "Bengali, you and Pumyra get down there and wait at the entrance".  
"Good luck guys," Pumyra waved as her and Bengali made their way down to the drawbridge.  
"Time to take our home back," Lion-O nodded.  
"You sure your whip has the range," Panthro asked as Tygra stepped to the edge of the cliff.  
"Of course it does," Tygra nodded drawing back his arm, with a flick of his wrist his bolo whip shot out and wrapped around the lower tooth of the cat's head and formed a ladder.   
"Good shot," Lion-O grinned patting the tiger on the back.   
"Not afraid of heights are you," Tygra winked as he bound across the ready-made ladder.  
"No," Panthro snorted as he and Lion-O followed.  
Once the trio made it over to the inside the cat's mouth, Tygra undid the whip and put it back in his belt. Lion-O looked down and waved to Bengali and Pumyra signaling them to move in.  
Tygra went over to the metal door and tried the lock, "there's no power to the panel," Tygra said, "We'll have to figure how to get this open".  
"Easy," Panthro shrugged and gave the door a hard sidekick.  
"A man that takes the direct approach," Lion-O chuckled as the door gave way under the force of the kick.  
Tygra just shook his head, "you know your going to have to fix that".  
"I will don't worry," The panther nodded, "I'll put it on my to do list".  
"Your to do list," Lion-O asked  
"Yeah after we get rid of our unwelcomed houseguests and I get something to eat," Panthro replied.  
"I pity help those Lunatac's for interrupting your feeding time," Lion-O laughed as he withdrew his sword.  
"What…" Panthro said innocently, "I get grumpy when I'm hungry".  
Tygra was going to make a comment but decided not to. The three men quietly started down the small staircase. Cheetara, Kit, Kat and Snarf were almost to the front entrance when Luna appeared around the corner on top of Amok, "How did you escape," she screeched. The small Lunatac reach for her communicator. Kit looked at her brother and nodded, the twins reached into the pocket and grabbed itching power and threw it at Luna.  
Luna began to screech as the itching powder took effect, "Amok, do something," She squealed.  
Amok nodded and ran for the main entrance, Bengali and Pumyra were startled as the door slid open and Amok ran out with a unhappy Luna scratching like mad on his back. "Amok, what are you doing," Luna yelled as he headed for the moat.  
"Help Luna," Amok replied as he jumped off the drawbridge into the water below.  
"Well…. that was easy," Pumyra said as the two Lunatac's went over the side.  
"Two down. Four to go," Bengali said shaking his head.   
As the two Thundercats went inside they met up with Cheetara, Snarf and the twins as they were coming out.  
"Where did they go," Snarf asked.  
"You don't want to know," Bengali chuckled, "Lion-O, Tygra and Panthro are up top, they're going to make their way down from the staircase in the head".  
"Good," Cheetara nodded, "let's go give the boys a hand shall we". Lion-O made it to the bottom of the staircase first and looked around, he signaled to Tygra and Panthro it was all clear. The three men quietly kept the control room.  
Alluro was working on the computer, silently cursing to himself as he tried to get access to the computers main frame. He didn't hear anyone come up behind him until he felt something grab him from behind, he went to reach for his club, Tygra quickly wrapped his whip around the Lunatac and gave it a tug, Alluro found him self on the floor with his arms pinned at his side.  
The Lunatac looked up at the three big Thundercat males, "Now, we can work this out guys…. No need to be rough," Alluro said trying to use his hypnotic voice against them.   
"Rough…I'll show you rough," Panthro snarled and grabbed Alluro with one hand and lifted him off the floor.  
"Easy friend," Alluro cringed as he was tugged roughly off the floor.   
"Friend…. Your no friend of mine," Panthro growled and drew back his fist.  
"Panthro," Lion-O said patting the panther on the shoulder, "Not yet…where are the other Lunatac's," he asked.  
"There down stairs, "Alluro said. "You wouldn't let him hurt me," He asked eyeing Panthro.  
"Well," Lion-O said, "it is passed his suppertime and he's a little on the cranky side".  
"You wouldn't harm an unarmed Lunatac…Would you," Alluro asked.  
"I should rip off you head for what you made me do," Panthro growled.  
"Easy Panthro," Lion-O said trying to calm the irate panther, " put him down".  
Panthro scowled and snarled as he dropped the Lunatac on the floor. Lion-O looked at Tygra who just shrugged. The three turned at the sound of the door opening, they were expecting more Lunatac's but where pleasantly surprised when Cheetara and the others arrived, "You okay," Lion-O asked the cheetah.  
Cheetara smiled and nodded, "The twins found me and freed me," she nodded.  
"Good work guys," Lion-O smiled and passed the cheetah her weapon, "I do believe this belongs to you".  
Cheetara grinned and placed the cuff on her arm, "We never seen Chilla, Redeye or Tug mug as we came up".  
"Did you see Luna and Amok," Lion-O asked.  
"Yep, seen them as they ran past us," Pumyra chuckled.  
"They ran past," Lion-O said cocking a brow.  
"Yes straight into the moat," Bengali laughed.  
"Let me guess," Lion-O smiled, "you two had something to do with that," He said looking at the twins.   
"Just a bit of itching powder," Kit shrugged innocently.   
"Looks like your friends left you Alluro," Lion-O laughed picturing Luna and Amok going for a swim, "Tygra call Mandora, she can take care of him…you and Cheetara get to work on the lair's defense systems while we take a look around to see what damage they done".  
As Lion-O and the others left the control room Lion-o noticed the direction Panthro was going, "I though you were hungry," Lion-O smirked.  
"I'm going to give Bengali and Pumyra a lift back to the Thunderstrike and then go to the tower to pick up Leanna, then I'll eat when I get back," He nodded and walked down the hall.  
"Panthro," Snarf called after him. Panthro turned around, "Here we found this in the hall," Snarf said passing Panthro his nun-chucks.  
"Thanks Snarf," Panthro smiled and once again headed down the hall towards the hanger.


End file.
